The Change That Saved Her Life
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Kagome wakes up in what should be a nightmare. but is it?


_**The Change that Saved Her Life**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Kagome wakes up in a room with a dozen or so needles around her, she starts to wonder if she's going insane. The man she thought loved her just loved the way she looked. Sad and confused she joins an online dating site. She puts down everything she's learned about herself. But has what she learned, really become true? Or has she completely lost sight of herself in the process? Read to find out. **_

_**Chapter 1: What Am I?**_

Kagome felt her eyes open but was sure she was in a dream... strike that a nightmare. She had to be. Why else would she be strapped to a bed, with needles all over? She quickly observed herself. Good so she wasn't hooked up to a million needles as she had originally thought. She tried to break the straps and to her amazement they broke instantly.

She stood up and grabbed her clothes, and about to open the door she thought better of it and grabbed the gun on the table next to the bed where she had been. Using the table as a shield she hid behind it and shot the men that came though the door. After no more men came for a while, Kagome turned and ran out of the horrid place she was in.

Kagome ran outside and upon walking into the opening though she looked around. She didn't remember being here. Last she remembered she was lying in her bed thinking about what she was going to say to turn Hojo and Kouga down, so she could marry Inuyasha. This wasn't her room, and it sure as hell wasn't the netherworld.

At least she didn't think it was the netherworld. But how would she know? Kagome shook her head to clear the fogginess. Why was her mind foggy? Where was she? And why was everything so loud?! Kagome rubbed her head and put the gun's safety latch on then hid it in her shirt.

'_Ok get a clue as to where I am… I have no idea where I am, less of an idea of how I got here, and even less of an idea on how to get back!'_ Kagome gave a sigh as she walked down the street. _'Ok. Only one thing left to do. Ask for directions.'_ Kagome continued walking for an hour but found no one.

'_What's up with this place? It's dead. Where is everyone?'_ Kagome started to get agitated. _'Great, just great. I have no idea where I am. No one is around and now I'm never going to get home. This is just…'_ THUD. '_What the hell… Whoa.'_ Kagome looked at the fully functional plane. _'That'll work.'_

Kagome went into the plane, and started the motor, after getting the plane in the air with no trouble she began to think again.

'_Since when do I know how to fly a plane?'_ _'Don't know, don't care. I have more pressing matters on my mind right now. Like where am I going?'_

Somehow much to Kagome's surprise after an hour or so of flying she landed at her house. She remembered everything prior to landing in the strange room. Once she landed the plane next to her house on the ocean. The plane promptly started going backwards into the ocean once Kagome was out of it.

Grabbing the key from the little box with a number code, she opened her house door and walked inside. She placed the key back in its container and set the lock again. Grabbing her key ring, holding her car, and house keys, she went upstairs to look at herself in the mirror. She looked in the mirror and almost tripped over her own feet, and landed on her butt.

She knew she was looking in the mirror, but the person looking back at her sure as hell wasn't someone she knew. Her shoulder length black hair now reached her butt. Her normal brown eyes were now bright gold and her ears were pointed like an elf's would be. She had streaks on her arms and face that were a dark pink.

Not magenta, and not pink, somewhere in between. Kagome shook her head and tried to get her heart rate back to a normal level. Surprisingly by telling herself to calm down twice, her body did just that, her heart went back to a normal speed, her body relaxed and she felt ready to take on the world.

Kagome sighed, walked out of her house making sure to lock it, to her silver truck, put the key in the ignition, and drove her car to Inuyasha's house. Maybe he could help her understand what's going on. Kagome tried to knock on the door silently, but she ended up knocking the door off its hinges and onto the floor.

'Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength.' Kagome looked in the room and gasped then felt the tears stain her eyes. "Inuyasha? Why?"

Inuyasha stopped slamming his cock into Kikyo and looked at Kagome. At least he thought it was Kagome. It sounded like Kagome, but it sure as hell didn't look like Kagome. He turned and looked at where the sound had come from, while covering himself and his new mate in the covers.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha growled at the intruder, he would've lopped the intruder's head off if he wasn't busy at the moment.

"Inuyasha… It's me… Kagome." Kagome felt her heart break. Even Inuyasha didn't recognize her.

"Yeah right. Kagome was my type. Human with great looks. You. You're a walking nightmare."

Kagome turned and ran, she never felt so alone in her entire life. Sighing Kagome sat in her room. Well maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad. Sure she had lost everything dear to her, but she found out some things about Inuyasha. He only was with her for what she was and her looks.

Kagome got in her car and drove to Sango's. She needed to talk to someone, hopefully Sango would listen. Once she reached Sango's house, she focused really hard on not knocking the door of its hinges. Tapping the door lightly, she heard rustling and then the door was opened, and Kagome noticed something else, she was taller than she remembered.

"Kagome…?" Sango was unsure if she was Kagome or not, her looks were a little different, but she still held the face of Kagome.

"Yeah. It's me." Kagome looked away from her friend, until she felt someone grab her wrist gently.

"Please come in." Sango moved out of the way, and Kagome noticed that Miroku was there too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nonsense. Now tell me. What happened?"

"Well." Kagome watched as Sango offered her a chair and sat down next to Miroku to listen to her friend's story.

"Well I remember waking up in a room full of needles, none of which were attached to me. I was tied to a bead and when I tried to break the straps, they came loose instantly. I was going to leave then heard footsteps. I grabbed a gun, hid behind a table, and killed the men that were trying to kill or harm me in more ways. I then made it to the surface, and was going to ask for directions but no one was around. I came across a plane and flew that to my home…"

"Wait! When did you learn how to fly a plane?" Miroku interjected.

"I don't know. Anyway I flew the plane to my home, thought that after I saw myself in the mirror I should go find Inuyasha to see if he knew anything, however he said he didn't even know who I was and that I couldn't be Kagome, because this…" Kagome motioned to herself. "Wasn't his type. His type is a human with good looks."

"Oh. Kagome." Sango pulled her now crying friend into a hug, handing her something in the process. "Use this when you're ready to look for someone else."

"Thanks, sis." Kagome told Sango giving her another hug and joining them for dinner.

After Dinner Kagome told her friends good-bye and left to go home, although as she entered her room she looked at the paper Sango had given her. It was the name of a dating site. Since she didn't have anything better to do she figured why not set up her profile. Sitting down at her desktop, she typed in the website and clicked create an account.

For some reason she wasn't distraught about losing Inuyasha's love. It hurt sure, but the way a cut did when you first got it. It stung but other than that was ineffective in sending her into a hissy fit. If anything it helped her to move on with her life. Kagome started typing everything she knew about her new self into the profile page.

As she typed she realized that deep down, she didn't know nearly as much about herself as she would have liked, but that was the way it was now, so oh well.

'_I'm Kagome. A sweet girl who wants nothing more than to sit at home quietly and read, or watch T.V. I'm a girl who wants a man who will listen to me, but who is willing to his own man as well. I want someone who is strong, not necessarily outside, but on the inside too. I'm still learning about myself, so I might not be for you if you can't cope with little quirks like that.' _

That sounded about right. And with that Kagome put her very long day to rest. She crawled into bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She felt fine when she woke up, but upon looking in the mirror found that yesterday was still very much true. Stretching, Kagome decided to look at her email.


End file.
